ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spinjitzu (Martial Art)
using Spinjitzu together making the Tornado of Creation.]]Spinjitzu is a martial arts technique in the world of Ninjago. It involves the user tapping into their innate elemental energies while spinning rapidly, creating a tornado-like vortex of energy around themselves. Abilities Spinjitzu grants the user the ability to create a tornado of a specific element and color around themselves. The user and element (if one is being used) rotates rapidly, allowing fast perception and the ability to hit or spin enemies in the process. In regards to transportation, the Spinjitzu tornado can move horizontally across surfaces at walking speed, and a bit faster speeds for more experienced users. This speed does not seem to be affected by stairs or still bodies of water. By propelling themselves upwards in a certain direction (using a jump or a running jump) and then doing Spinjitzu, the user can be carried through the air in that direction for a short time. This technique is most commonly used as a boost, but only more experienced users can keep themselves moving through the air long enough for it to be more effective then simply jumping. Without a weapon or active elemental power, the user's Spinjitzu becomes dramatically less effective in defense and offense. It becomes, simply, a user spinning rapidly, without any protection other than their body. The ninja have demonstrated its inefficiency throughout Season 2 (when they lacked their elemental powers, but still had weapons) by not relying on Spinjitzu as much. Misako (without an element or a weapon) and Wu (only a staff and an element that offered no offensive advantage) also lost a fight with the Stone Army due to ineffective Spinjitzu. The user is also given the ability to wield the Golden Weapons properly. It is unknown if this only applies to those that use the Spinjitzu of the four main elements, or to any user of Spinjitzu. One of the things required to fully master Spinjitzu is to gain one's True Potential, unlocked once the person overcomes a personal problem that was preventing them from being at peace within themselves. It is unknown what verbal communication is possible while doing Spinjitzu, seeing that all motions are sped up, speech would be presumably affected. In one of the pilot episodes, when Jay first learns the martial art, he talks with the other Ninja while in his tornado. Seasons later, in "Grave Danger", Zane tells the Ninja about his solution to the first puzzle in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, while still doing Spinjitzu. Communication that would match the characteristics of Spinjitzu, is if two users were to talk with one another while doing Spinjitzu, as both perception and possibly speech are sped up, allowing efficient conversing. Notable Uses Way of the Ninja Sensei Wu used Creation Spinjitzu to attack Samukai during the Skulkin raid on Ignacia. He then used it to save Kai from the collapsing water tower. The Golden Weapon Sensei Wu used Creation Spinjitzu to give the Ninja their new gis. Tornado of Creation The four Ninja are able to use their Spinjitzu tornadoes to form the Tornado of Creation. By each Ninja doing Spinjitzu in order (Earth, Fire, Ice, then Lightning), they make a quick spiraling movement, until the four tornadoes get close enough to come together. A large vortex is immediately formed that appears as a combination of the four main elements, known as the Tornado of Creation. Coming out of this tornado is similar to its formation, with it quickly shrinking in size, followed by the reappearance of the four Spinjitzu tornadoes. The resulting creation also stands where the Tornado of Creation had been. It can be used similarly to Creation, but on a larger scale. The four users are able to pull materials and objects from around them and into the tornado. The result is any structure, tool, or object (of an abundance of different sizes and shapes) among an almost unlimited variety, bound only by the users' imagination. Season 4 Intro The Ninja (other than Zane), Wu, Garmadon, and Nya all do Spinjitzu at the end of the intro to Season 4's episodes. It reveals that Sensei Garmadon's Spinjitzu (purified of Darkness) is a dull silver, and Nya's Spinjitzu is a dark red. This means that Garmadon no longer possessed an active element, and Nya at some point learned Spinjitzu. Known Users * First Spinjitzu Master ** Wu ** Garmadon ***Lloyd Garmadon * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane * Nya * Misako * The Overlord * Yang Briefly * Nuckal (only with the Golden Weapons) * Kruncha (only with the Golden Weapons) * P.I.X.A.L. (only with Zane) * Morro (possibly with Lloyd's body) Types of Spinjitzu * Tornado of Creation - used by the four Ninja * Creation - used by Wu and Garmadon * Earth - used by Cole * Lightning - used by Jay * Ice - used by Zane (and briefly P.I.X.A.L.) * Fire - used by Kai (and possibly Nya) * Energy - used by Lloyd Garmadon (and possibly Morro with Lloyd's body) * Destruction - used by Garmadon * Silver Spinjitzu - used by Misako and Garmadon * Golden Power - used by Lloyd Garmadon, First Spinjitzu Master, and the Golden Master * Wind (unseen) – possibly used by Morro and Jay * Water (unseen) - possibly used by Nya LEGO Universe Only (non-canon) * Imagination - used by Neido * Maelstrom - a power similar to Spinjitzu that the Skulkin wield physically through the act of roughly spinning in a sloppy fashion. Trivia * Each of Ninjago's Dragons are able to perform something similar to Spinjitzu when they cross over to the Underworld. * Although the element of a user's Spinjitzu is always based on their natural elemental affinity, the ''color ''of the resulting tornado appears to be influenced by the color of their outfit. For instance, Zane's Spinjitzu generated a pink tornado in “Can of Worms,” after his white gi was turned pink after being washed with Kai's red gi. This leads to the conclusion that both attire and element contribute to the Spinjtizu's color (or possibly that it defaults to the elemental color, and only if the user's attire is entirely one color does it change). ** It is possibly that when a user is dressed completely in one color, the elemental color and attire's color combine (Zane's white element and pink gi would create the pink spinjitzu, and the other ninja have all justified the possibility throughout their uniform changes). * In “Return of the Overlord,” a Dark Matter-infected Nya uses what appears to be a crimson Spinjitzu tornado when she first attacks the Ninja. ** It is unknown if this was Water Spinjitzu (corrupted by Dark Matter), or Fire Spinjitzu (thanks to her and Kai's shared lineage, and darkened by the corruption). * It is unknown if the secondary elements are used in Spinjitzu. * Its appearance resembles a tornado. * It's similar to another Elemental form known as Airjitzu, which grants the user temporary flight. ** This indicates that Sensei Yang somehow learned Spinjitzu, and then developed Airjitzu. * Spinjitzu used by someone without an elemental affinity (such as Misako) will be silver. *Though never explained how, Morro may have used Spinjitzu to have passed the first test of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. **He might have learned Spinjitzu from Lloyd’s mind, as he stated that he saw into the Green Ninja's mind while he took possession. **In contrast, Morro may have just used the Sword of Sanctuary to skip the step, Airjitzu, or spun rapidly using Wind. Gallery NyaSpinjitzu.png|Nya's marroon and gold Spinjitzu Spinjitzukai.png|Fire Spinjitzu Spinjitzucole.png|Earth Spinjitzu GoldSpinjitzu.png|Creation Spinjitzu GoldenPower.png|Golden Power Spinjitzu Spinjitzulloyd.png|Energy Spinjitzu GreenSpinjitzu.png Spinjitzuzane.png|Ice Spinjitzu Spinjitzujay.png|Lightning Spinjitzu DestructionSpinjitzuDestroying.png|Destruction Spinjitzu 12Spinjitzu.png|Destruction and Creation Spinjitzu Zanepinkspinjitzu.png|Pink Ice Spinjitzu Misakospinjitzuredo.jpg|Misako's silver Spinjitzu JaySpin.png|Inside Spinjitzu (like Jay's Lightning Spinjitzu) In Lego Universe LEGO-Universe-Gets-Ninjago-Themed-Zone-2.jpg|Imagination Spinjitzu SpinjitzuUniverse.png|The four elemental spinjitzu tornadoes FireUniverse.png|Fire Spinjitzu IceUniverse.png|Ice Spinjitzu LightningUniverse.png|Lightning Spinjitzu In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament FireSpinjitzuApp.png|Fire Spinjitzu EarthSpinjitzuApp.png|Earth Spinjitzu IceSpinjitzuApp.png|Ice Spinjitzu LightningSpinjitzuApp.png|Lightning Spinjitzu EnergySpinjitzuApp.png|Energy Spinjitzu GoldSpinjitzuApp.png|Golden Spinjitzu (also Creation) EvilSpinjitzuApp.png|Corrupted Spinjitzu In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin FireSpinjitzuSoR.png|Fire EarthSpinjitzuSoR.png|Earth IceSpinjitzuSoR.png|Ice LightningSpinjitzuSoR.png|Lightning In LEGO Dimensions ZaneSpinjitzuDimensions.jpg pl:Spinjitzu (Sztuka Walki) Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Creation Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2015 Category:Destruction Category:Golden Power Category:Energy Category:Light Category:Martial Arts Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Articles in need of improvement